


Eye Contact

by PBanana



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBanana/pseuds/PBanana
Summary: Shuhua can't make prolonged eye contact with Miyeon. Everyone has already noticed - the fans, the members, Miyeon, and even Shuhua herself. She can't help it though, it's not her fault that she gets too flustered and always ends up looking away.To fix this problem, the rest of the members get involved.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after watching youtube compilation videos of Mishu moments and after seeing twitter threads of Shuhua glancing away immediately whenever Miyeon looks at her. I am fed with gay crumbs by Mishu~

Minnie yelped a bit when she felt Yuqi's elbow dig into her ribs suddenly. She turned around to smack the other girl, when she was distracted by her hushed whisper, "Watch this."

They were backstage after their latest comeback show and were winding down after finishing their performance. The camera crew was following them around and filming them to include in their I-TALK video. She pointed at Miyeon and Shuhua, who were currently talking to the camera about their thoughts on their performance. Well, Miyeon was talking while Shuhua was trying to subtly glance at Miyeon (and failing terribly at it). It didn't help that Miyeon kept glancing back at her, trying to make eye contact, but every time she did, the other girl would immediately look away. Their current position was certainly not helping alleviate Shuhua's flustered state.

Miyeon, being as affectionate to Shuhua as always, had her arms around the younger girl from behind, placing her chin on her shoulder with their faces close to each other. Yuqi and Minnie stifled a giggle when they noticed Shuhua squirming away from the other girl while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were pretty sure Shuhua made a teasing comment to mask her flustered state, because the older girl suddenly pouted and hugged her tigher. This, in turn, made her turn even redder.

Yuqi cackled at the sight, already thinking up ways on how to tease Shuhua once they were out of sight from the cameras.

"They are so annoying to look at," Minnie commented, "Look at them! Do they even know how obvious they're being? Even Neverlands can sense their tension through their phone screens."

They both glanced back to the two girls, Shuhua was _still_ taking small glances at Miyeon and repeatedly looking away, while Miyeon was _still_ staring heavily at the side of Shuhua's face. 

They both shook their heads at the blatant mutual crushing. Their stupid friends were very obviously in love, but were too proud to admit it, specially because of their love-hate relationship status.

"I'm pretty sure Miyeon already knows how she feels. It's Shuhua who's way too stubborn to acknowledge it," Yuqi answered.

Minnie hummed thoughtfully, "I think Miyeon knows that Shuhua likes her, that's why she teases her so much. Didn't she say before that she thinks Shuhua wants her attention?"

Yuqi scoffed, " _Everyone_ can tell she likes Miyeon's attention."

"SOOJIN-UNNIE," Shuhua yelled from across the room, suddenly hopping away and leaving Miyeon, who quickly tried to cover up the disappointment that was evident on her face and continued on with talking to the cameras, a professional smile firmly on her face.

"Darn it," Yuqi and Minnie said at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise.

"Why do you seem so invested?" Minnie accused.

"Same reason as you," Yuqi responded calmly, "I want them to finally get over their unresolved sexual tension."

Minnie spluttered at the crude remark so suddenly thrown casually into the conversation, but ultimately nodded in agreement.

"I already helped Miyeon realize that she wants to date Shuhua, so a little more meddling won't hurt," Minnie commented.

There was a glint in Yuqi's eyes as she visibly got excited, rubbing her hands together, "Meddling, huh? I can help with that. Miyeon always treats us with food whenever she's in a really good mood, and this will definitely put her in a _very_ good mood permanently."

"We can get Shuhua to start making eye contact with Miyeon first," Minnie agreed, "Even that's going to be tough enough already."

They continued to whisper and make plans, sometimes cackling loudly, making the other members look at them suspiciously.

Soyeon hesitantly approached them, "You two have been whispering in this corner for like, an hour now. What's going on?"

Yuqi and Minnie smirked at each other, getting ready to drag their leader into their plans.

Soyeon, seeing the mischievous glint sparkling in their eyes, suddenly started to regret approaching them, but at the same time accepting her fate with a sigh.

**A few days later**

Yuqi and Minnie also dragged Soojin into the plans, and she was surprisingly eager to help.

"What? I live with both of them, and let me tell you, seeing them eye fuck every day gets tiring," Soojin paused, thoughtfully adding, "And also awkward. Don't forget awkward."

She suddenly continued, years of witnessing the awkward tension finally being let out, "The constant staring at each other when they think the other isn't looking. _All. The. Time._ Always! Every damn day!"

The other girls listened with wide eyes as Soojin uncharacteristically went off, "You know, last night we were watching a movie together because Miyeon was bored. And you know what she did the whole time?"

"Probably stared at Shuhua?" Yuqi supplied helpfully.

Soojin pointed at her, "Exactly! And you know what Shuhua did the whole time?"

"Glanced at Miyeon every five minutes but looking away immediately whenever she makes eye contact?" Minnie answered this time.

"Yes!" Soojin exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, "And I was sitting right between them throughout the entire thing. I should've just went to sleep."

The other members silently agreed, all of them having witnessed the constant eye-sexing going on and shuddered at the memories.

"Anyway, so what's the plan so far?" Soojin asked casually, finally having calmed down.

"Well for starters, Minnie and I thought we should get Shuhua to start making eye contact with Miyeon. I don't really know how we can get them to do that though," Yuqi responded.

"Soyeon's already in her study, planning how to give them scenes together in our next MV," Minnie shrugged, "When we told her the plan to start off slowly, she said 'Ain't nobody got time for that. It's either get them to make out on set or nothing at all' before she stormed off."

"Our neverlands would love to see that," Yuqi agreed thoughtfully.

"I...I'm not sure if that's the best way to go about it," Soojin hesitantly said.

"I was thinking maybe we could play some sort of game," Yuqi suggested, "like, a drinking game so that they'd have more liquid courage."

"I think that's a good idea, but we don't usually drink though," Soojin replied.

"We can just pretend that we're celebrating the awards we got from our latest comeback," Minnie added.

"Yeah! And we can use it as an excuse to eat chicken too," Yuqi clapped excitedly while Soojin laughed fondly, "I'm fine with that."

"It's settled then. This Friday night since we don't have any schedule on Saturday."

**Friday night**

The six girls all gathered together in Soyeon, Minnie, and Yuqi's dorm for the plan to be set in motion. They decided to get chicken and beer as they lounged around the living room.

After a few hours of watching movies and talking, Minnie subtly pinched Yuqi's arm, gesturing to Miyeon and Shuhua with her eyes. The two of them were seated beside each other, Miyeon wrapping her arms around her and cuddling her while Shuhua was pretending to dislike it but still pressing closer to the older girl. The two of them were in their own little world that they didnt even notice the four other girls huddling together.

Minnie made a fake gagging motion as Soyeon giggled from beside her.

"Let's start," Soojin whispered. The other three members nodded in agreement.

Yuqi stood up and loudly clapped her hands, "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Shuhua responded eagerly, always excitable. Miyeon just listened attentively as she pulled Shuhua closer to her, if it were even possible. The younger girl was practically on her lap at this point.

 _Do we even need to interfere? They're practically on top of each other right now_ , Yuqi thought. She observed as Shuhua glanced at Miyeon's face and quickly look away once again when Miyeon looked back at her. With that, Yuqi decided that yes, her assistance is needed knowing how stubborn Shuhua could be.

Miyeon is a confident gay, but Shuhua is definitely a panicked gay when it comes to Miyeon. _That girl needs all the help she can get,_ Yuqi reasoned.

"Something like truth or dare?" Minnie suggested, "We've never really played that before but it seems fun to try, right?"

"Wow, that game is pretty popular in those American TV shows," Shuhua agreed, "I wanna try!"

Miyeon just smiled encouragingly at Shuhua, honey almost pouring out of her eyes in affection. Meanwhile, the other girls grinned at each other mischievously, already expecting that Shuhua would immediately agree to playing the game.

They started off slow, with Yuqi being forced to take the first turn since she was the one who suggested the game. She grumbled, muttering "traitors" under her breath. 

Each of the girls went through their turns as the game slowly progressed, so that Miyeon and Shuhua wouldn't get too suspicious. They all had fun clowning each other and teasing each other during their respective turns as they lost track of time. The night went on as they all laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

When it was finally Miyeon's turn again, Minnie decided to escalate the game and set the next step of the plan in motion. She nodded at Yuqi who smirked in response.

"Miyeon, truth or dare?" Minnie said.

"Dare," Miyeon confidently responded.

"I dare you to..." Minnie trailed off, pretending to think of a good dare even though the four girls have already discussed it beforehand, "have a staring match with Shuhua for 3 minutes."

"What-" "Why am I involved in her dare-" "3 minutes is too long-" the two girls stuttered at the same time.

Soojin raised a hand to stop them, "Rules are rules."

"Yeah, now hurry up before we make you do something worse. It's not even that hard, right? It shouldn't be a problem at all," Soyeon challenged with a shrug, "unless there's a reason why you'd find it hard to do?"

The snickers from the three other girls went unnoticed as Shuhua paled, with Miyeon looking deep in thought.

"I don't mind," Miyeon announced suddenly, looking determined, "why would it be a problem?"

"B-but," Shuhua tried to argue, as she nervously looked everywhere else except the older girl.

"Do you not want to look at me that badly?" Miyeon pouted, but the other girls could tell that her eyes looked sad. Even though she previously said that she knows how Shuhua feels without needing to say it, it was still nice to have some reassurance sometimes.

Shuhua must have picked up on the hidden hurt on the other girl's tone, because she suddenly spoke up, "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?" Miyeon asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Ugh- let's just do this stupid dare already and get it over with!" Shuhua exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Then get ready. If one of you looks away, you have to start again," Soyeon said as she readied her timer. Shuhua started to protest, but Soyeon merely laughed at her face. With a huff, she shifted her position so that she was sitting right in front of Miyeon.

"Stop staring," Shuhua whined, "the timer hasn't even started yet."

"But I like looking at you. You're always so cute," Miyeon softly said, a gentle smile on her face. Shuhua groaned, burying her face in her hands to hide her blush.

They settled into place, seated right in front of each other with their knees brushing against each other.

"3 minutes starts now," Soyeon said, plopping down on the couch as the four girls proceeded to eat more chicken, drink beer, and watch their two dense friends make love with each other using their eyes.

1 minute in, and they could literally see Shuhua twitching and turning redder by the second. 30 more seconds and she was screaming and throwing herself at the floor dramatically.

The four girls yelled in protest at the failure.

"That's not allowed!" - Minnie

"You have to start all over again!" - Soyeon

"Get back in there!" - Yuqi

"..." - Soojin

"Alright fine!" Shuhua whined as she fanned herself off, trying to hide her flustered state.

Miyeon was silent the entire time, before she suddenly glared up at Shuhua, who squeaked at the aggressive look suddenly thrown her way

"Come here," Miyeon growled as she pulled Shuhua into her lap. Shuhua yelped in surprise at the action as she suddenly found herself straddling the older girl. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Miyeon's neck, pressing their bodies closer together as the other girl held her tighter. Miyeon placed one hand on her thigh and the other on her lower back to keep her in place.

She started to stutter in protest at their position, but was silenced by the predatory gaze directed at her from Miyeon.

"Start the timer," Miyeon demanded, already staring into Shuhua's eyes. Shuhua gulped, knowing she didn't really have a say in this anymore.

Soyeon fumbled to start the timer in shock while the three other girls gaped at the scene unfolding before their eyes. They continued to eat their chicken as they watched their friends like it was a movie.

"Timer starts now," Soyeon said, doubting that the two girls even heard her as they were already too busy staring at each other. She sat back down beside Minnie.

"Why do you always look away whenever I look at you?" Miyeon softly asked.

"I don't!" Shuhua huffed indignantly, a soft blush still coating her cheeks as she squirmed on the other girls lap, trying her hardest to maintain eye contact. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her palms were sweating, and it was becoming a bit harder to breathe.

Miyeon merely raised an eyebrow in response at the weak deflection. She moved her face closer to Shuhua's, only inches away.

"Do I make you feel flustered?" She asked softly, hope sparkling in her eyes.

Shuhua hesitated, she wanted to deny it as she always did, but she couldn't. Not when Miyeon was looking at her so adoringly, her pretty face just inches from her own. Her hair was framing her face so perfectly, her lips looked so soft, with a gentle smile. She looked like an angel. _Darn it!_ Shuhua thought, _this is why I don't make eye contact!_

"I," she hesitated, but looking into Miyeon's eyes, she couldn't deny it anymore, "yes, you do," she breathed against the other girls lips as they unconsciously moved even closer to each other.

Shuhua licked her lips, noticing Miyeon's eyes darting to her mouth before glancing back into her eyes again. Miyeon sucked in a breath before ultimately pressing forward and kissing Shuhua, who let out a soft gasp before leaning into the kiss. Both their eyes fluttered shut as they poured all their feelings into the long awaited kiss.

During this time, in the couch, the other girls sat up straighter, trying to hear the hushed whispers between their two friends. Silently communicating with each other so that they wouldn't ruin the moment, Yuqi gestured to her ears, silently asking if the others could hear what was being said. Soojin lazily shrugged, shaking her head in response. Soyeon lifted the timer to show the others that it was already 3 minutes. Minnie waved her hands, meaning to not yet interrupt their two members who were still in the middle of their moment. The four girls continued to watch awkwardly from the side, yet they were filled with anticipation that new developments would occur tonight.

Their eyes widened in shock, with Yuqi falling off the couch when they looked back and noticed their two friends were now in the middle of a make out session, which was _quickly_ escalating and getting more heated by the second.

Minnie screamed scandalously when she saw Miyeon's hand trail down from Shuhua's lower back and started groping her ass, with her other hand tracing circles on her thigh. Meanwhile, Shuhua's hand was stroking the back of Miyeon's neck, with the other one grasping her shoulder. Soojin was the one who stood up and announced that she was leaving when she noticed _tongue_ as the kiss became even more passionate and aggressive.

This was escalating at a very fast degree, and was definitely spiralling out of their control. Minnie cringed when she heard a moan, not wanting to find out which of the two made the sound. Or maybe they both did. She didn't want to stay long enough to know.

"So I guess this is why they should never make eye contact," Yuqi remarked as they all hurriedly left the room in agreement, hands covering their eyes. While they were all happy for the two members, they were pretty sure they're going to be exposed to even worse eye-fucking now. Also, they were confident that they have to start learning how to knock from now on.

Soyeon smirked as she was suddenly hit with inspiration for a new song after watching the romance between her members. She skipped happily into her study, dragging Yuqi along with her to help her write the lyrics.


End file.
